How do you know what love is?
by DaySleeperNightDreamer
Summary: What if Lorena came but didnt argue with sookie about bill? what if she wanted someone eles?Is yaoi! GodricxEric one-shot


**So many freakin bunny plots not enough takes cages place at where Lorena comes in and argues with Sookie about Bill but what if it was Sookie? and what if it wasnt about Bill? this is what would happen.**

**I own nothing but i wish Godric was my maker and I wish we had a blood bond**

* * *

Eric was loyal to his maker Godric and even if he didnt know it in love with him. Lorena came into Godric nest and Eric spotted her from the wall he resided on resting, He had an idea of why she was here.

Lorena spotted Eric and walked straight to him, Eric thought she would be trying to pick a fight with Sookie but instead she walks over to me? Wonder why.

Lorena looked at him lips pressed sealed togeather''I came I told you Bill feels nothing for me now iam hurt from a plasma telvision'' Eric snickered inwordly unable to control his laughter at her.

Lorena Looked at him and silently cursed him''Godric will be mine'' Eric looked at her silently''What do you mean?'' Lorena looked at bill licking her red lipstick ''Somthings are unavailble and some are.''

Lorena looked back at him smirking ''Tell me Eric where is your..maker'' Lorena teased lightly Eric smiled slightly''Are you trying to pick a fight with me?''

Lorena smiled purly white teeth shining three lipstick ''Maybe..Now where is he''

Eric looked away from her,Lorena bared her fangs at her ''Dont you ignore me!''

Everyone was paying attention to them now ''Godric doesnt have time for toys..'' Eric looked her up and Lorena sneered at him ''How dare you''

Eric moved closer to her fangs bared and looking dead in her eye''How dare I? You come to me asking where my maker is with sick twisted thoughts?''

Lorena laughed at Eric and grabbed his hand squeezing it tightly inflicting some pain on him ''Do you relize how old I am?''

Eric didnt even flinch''Do you relize I dont care?'' Lorena felt completly humilated at how Eric keeps blowing her off.''Take me to your maker''

Eric looked at her again''No, He'll come when he pleases.''

Lorena looked at him and laughed letting go,Eric's eyes show a sign of weakness at that moment and he looked down ''You..Eric Northman are in love''

Eric looked at her eyes slightly red''Dont use words neather of us know''

Lorena pressed her lips togeather again crossing her arms ''Eric in love with a male, own maker at ''

Lorena talked down to Eric was like a death wish Sookie was about to contront the situation but Bill stopped her ''No she's not bothering us lets not interfer''

Sookie looked at Bill like she didnt even know him ''No one should be talked to like that.''

Sookie pulled away from Bill and went to Lorena''Whats disgusting is how you keep going for guys out of your league''

Lorena looked at Sookie and smiled''Bills human..run along little girl..this is grown folks business'' Sookie shook her head and smiled slightly''Must hurt knowing you lost bill and now you have to find someone eles''

Lorena looked at her fangs bared ''Take it back.'' Sookie smiled ''No, Eric doesnt deserve to be disrespected and Godric doesnt need, a monster''

Lorena laughed and smiled ''Where all monsters sweet, that bill of your's is a monster.''

Lorena ran at Sookie fangs bared and was choked by Godric''Retract your fangs.''

Lorena scared retracted her fangs ''Why do you disrupt me home? Provok my child?''

Lorena spoke voice shaky ''I-I wa-wanted to speak with you..''

Godric looked at her''Iam here''

Lorena''We-we-well you be mine''

''No''

Godric gave a blunt simple answer Eric's face didnt change but he was happy as hell''Why?'' Lorena said hurt,Godric looked at her and looked at Eric and smiled.''This is why''

Godric moved quick and touched Eric's cheek and kissed him pulling Eric down to his level, Eric was shocked but eyes closed and kissed him back .

Godric slid his tounge inside Eric mouth,Eric wrapped his arm's around Godric waist deepining the pulled apart all eyes on them ''Bill you seem to know her lead her out''

Godric went back to his seat and Eric stood by his side not moving

Loyal.

''Master..why did you kiss me?'' Eric asked looking straight still.

Godric face didnt change''Why did you kiss me?''

Eric looked down at him eyes getting red again''Because..Because i love you''

Godric looked at him and smiled ''How do you know what love is?''

Eric looked forword''I dont,But this is the strongest feeling ive ever felt.''

Godric didnt speak for what seemed like hours''Then if thats the case I love you too.''

Eric didnt move and Godric didnt move

Master,Child, Lovers, Vampires

* * *

**There might be a squel but i had to get this idea out of my head. lol review and tell me what you think**


End file.
